


#3 (Brony?)

by Jefasari (Tanark)



Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [13]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I am unfamiliar with it so sure, I guess????, Not really romance heavy sorry lol, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari
Summary: "It was right next to all those pictures of weird animated horses-""Mina's a brony?!""I'm n-how-""A what? Is that bad?""She's not a bro, she can't be a brony right?""Sana could you please shut up?""Jihyo, what the hell? You didn't tell us?""Oh my g-Dahyun!"Aka everyone except Mina finds out out Jeonghyo at once and the world explodes.
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747
Kudos: 31





	#3 (Brony?)

**Author's Note:**

> Short, fluffy, meant to be chuckled at. If it didn't make you laugh...sorry lol I'm not really a fluff person  
> This story has no meat to it, sometimes I reconsider this story series and wonder if it should've just been a one shot compilation but the tags on that thing would be a monstrosity

"Jeongyeon and Jihyo unnie are dating!" Dahyun shouts. Nayeon's jaw drops and she turns to Jeongyeon. Sana gasps dramatically as Momo stumbles in, Tzuyu on her back. Jihyo just sighs as Mina and Chaeyoung turn to her, the former with a sheepish look.

"We-"

"They're what?"

"Jeong, why..."

"It was right next to all those pictures of weird animated horses-"

"Mina's a brony?!"

"I'm n-how-"

"A what? Is that bad?"

"She's not a bro, she can't be a brony right?"

"Sana could you please shut up?"

"Jihyo, what the hell? You didn't tell us?"

"Oh my g-Dahyun! You went on my computer?"

"I-"

"Shut up!" Nayeon and Jihyo yell at the same time. Jeongyeon is cowering in her chair and Jihyo has her hands on her hips, glaring.

"It's only been a few weeks and Mina found out by accident. I guess she saved our picture on her photos, it sounds like."

A quiet "sorry" confirms her theory.

"So...you two are dating?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why you've been like, weird?"

"Weird how? I mean, we've been trying to keep our interactions normal, y'know..."

"I thought you had a crush or secret boyfriend or something, not-wow," Momo says.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tzuyu asks.

"We uh, didn't say anything because, um, this," Jeongyeon says, wincing when Nayeon groans loudly.

"Tell me where you've had sex so I can disinfect it," Nayeon deadpans. Jeongyeon yells and Jihyo begins to smack the eldest as Dahyun gags and Chaeyoung tries to cover Tzuyu's ears. 

"Nayeon unnie, ew!"

"I never want to think of-"

"Why would you s-"

"What if they haven't?"

"Jeongyeon cleans everything anyways-"

"Who cares? Can we stop t-"

"Look at those faces! They're guilty!" Sana shrieks, writhing on the couch.

"Sana!"

"I'm so sure they have," Momo mumbles, and Mina can only stammer another apology when Chaeyoung whines against her and Dahyun crouches in the corner, hands over her ears. Nayeon is laughing, having pushed Jihyo off and ignoring her sharp pokes and threats.

"Screw off."

"Make me. Oh, sorry-can I not flirt now that you two are dating?"

"Ew!"

"I really need to pray for this household-"

Jeongyeon groans and Jihyo just shakes her head, patting the older girl on the shoulder.

"We knew she'd be like this, that's why we bought the earplugs."

"HEY!"

\--

Mina looks up as someone opens the door, closing it softly. It's late and she's tired and she can't tell who-

"Who's your favorite pony?"

Her jaw drops.

"Um...Applejack?"

Momo nods sagely, kneeling on the edge of her bed.

"Tzuyu and I think Rainbow Dash is great."

"...cool."

**Author's Note:**

> When you accidentally summon the MLP:FIM fandom  
> In a gaypop fic  
> Let's chat on Twitter <3 [@_Tanark](https://twitter.com/_Tanark)


End file.
